Stars
by The Ice-Blade Alchemist
Summary: His last request was a small and simple one but saddly it never was fullfiled: " I have no regreats but, I wish i Could have seen the stars one last time" Please R and R before I go crazy!
1. Allen and Neah

_**STARS**_

To Much red has stained my eyes

_I only see Black._

The twisted path I walked

"_We"_

Was carved by a river of Red

_There so much of if,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

yet I decided to walk it any way

_Like you have a choice to_

But when I came to a fork in the path,,,,,

_You don't take it_

I guess it's because I thought that Home was at the end of the path

_HA,HA,HA, We never had a home in the first place_

But I've been in so much pain I don't think I can handle any more

_STOP TALKING LIKE CRONA!_

I hate the red that now stains my hands

_mine have been stained for a long time_

I just don't know what to do any more

_you and me both_

But some how I can't keep my promise to Mana

_Were lost in a maze of lies,death, and misery_

I hate being so blind I can't do anything!

_I never saw any thing but blackness in the first place_

I'm sorry Mana I can't keep your promise

_I'm so sorry brother_

I can't walk forward this ends here and now

_yes i'm tired of running_

I've run out of breath running

_Goodbye brothers and sisters_

Good bye Lenalee, Lavi, Komuie. Bookman, kanda, Johny, Reever, Miranda, Mari, Teidoll, master, Cloud Nine, Socallo, Road good bye every one

_I hold no regrets_

Neither do I

_now I to can see the red you were talking about_

Now the earl falls dead at my feet

_So much Red_

I feel no pain as I fall and see no red

_our price is payed_

I can rest in peace

_I have no need to be reborn_

We did our job

_that we did_

I can see white now

_I can't believe it I can to!_

I see all my memory flash before my eyes

_so does mine_

I can see myself at the circus, with Mana, as an exorcist and as a noah

_I see all the lives I ended_

I see my self getting in arguments with Kanda and Lavi

_Bakanda and Baka Usagi,,,,,,,,,,,,_

My soul rises to the clouds

_as does mine_

I-I can see Mana waiting for us

_BROTHER!_

he welcomes us back with open arms

_he welcomes US back see he loved both of us_

I meet my Mother and Father

_I can't believe they were killed by the Earl_

I meet the younger sister I didn't even know I had

_She is to young to be here_

I have I family now

_both of us do_

I will wait for the others

_I will to_

I hold no regrets

_I don't either_

But I wish I could have seen the STARS one last time.

_**THE END**_


	2. Lavi

A/N: Okay so I randomly decided that I was going to do a couple more chapters. I'm going to try and make each Chapter about a different character and Not all of them will have a noah talking tot them inside their heads either but i'll try. This Chap is 'bout Lavi! and all of his Bookman stuff this goes up until a few weeks after the last battle and slight Lenalee x Lavi if squint,, I will try to make it like a poem but I will probable fail so without waiting any longer will you say the dsclmr please Tim?

Tim: Ice-Blade does NOT own -Man it respectably belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Me: Tanks Tim! XD Please be kind and review before I go more crazy!

Moyashi-Chan: I think you already have -_-'

Me: Enjoy!

" _we will be recording the secret war between the Vatican and the Earl of Millennium"_

I remembered those words as if Bookman said them to me yesterday,

I knew that a Bookman had no heart but there was something about the order that made mine grow.

"_Do NOT get to attached Lavi, we are here to ONLY record history" _

It was as if he knew that after this mission he would need a new apprentice.

I never knew that I would end up loving the Chinese beauty named Lenalee.

But I did,,,,,,,

Of course back then I didn't relies that the people that died in the War would be my closest friends,

I didn't know that the one casualty that would win the war would make me cry out:

"_**NO! Thats not true Allen,,,,,, he couldn't possibly be dead! I wont believe you!"**_

But I did,,,,,,,,,

It never crossed my mind that I would walk in as Bookman's apprentice and walk out an Exorcist.

But I did,,,,,,,,,,

I Never thought that the Black Order would become the Family I never had

But it did...

There are a lot of "never thought" things that happened.

And during the time that I was deciding whether I was a Bookman or not I Realized:

"_**It was never my destiny to be a Bookman! It is my destiny to be an Exorcist!"**_

After that I never again thought it was wrong to be friends with Yuu Chan and Moyashi Chan.

I never again thought that it was wrong that Lenalee and I were sharing secret kisses.

It Never occurred to me that I was never going to leave this mission and become part of the history

until Bookman said _"Lavi it's time for us to leave"_

"_**No" **_I remember saying _**"You are I'm not"**_

And Bookman left I never heard from any one in the Bookman clan again.

After that Lenalee and Me got married.

And Yuu returned to his homeland.

And I decided that I was going to start doing something Allen told me long time ago to do:

"_**Lavi? Why don't you write history down for the rest of us to read instead of rcording it?"**_

And then on the 10th year anniversary of his death we all had the strangest urge to do something (1)

That night all of us spent Gazing at the stars.

And then when they were all asleep but me I heard someone say:

"_**Thank you for fulfilling my last wish" **_

I Know its really short but I couldn't think of anything else for Lavi, Next I think I'm going to do Lenalee and i'll try to make it longer XD!

the Black Order would all get together on the anniversary of Allen's death and the final battle which also in my series took the lives of Kroy,Miranda and all the Noahs except Tyki and Road.

Well any way I have to go to bed now as it is 1: 37 A.M. As i'm typing this, thank tho Lord I don't have school 2morrow I'm on spring Break Suckers! ;P so 'night every one! well its night really night anymore is it,,,,,,,,,

Moyashi-Chan: JUST SHUT UP AND GOT TO BED!


End file.
